Valarr Valtarys
Valarr Valtarys is the current commander of the Crimson Company in Essos. Born of the Old Blood of Volantene nobility, he set off to join in the subjugation force sent north to deal with the rogue Governor of Valysar, ambushed by Dothraki and sold into slavery. He survived the fighting pits for years before returning to Volantis and abandoning his hereditary title to roam the Free Cities. He joined the Crimson Company, quickly distinguishing himself as an able fighter and commander. In 375AC, he succeeded Vhaego the Red as commander of the Crimson Company and leads them still. Early Life (348AC-365AC) Valarr was born the youngest son of House Valtarys in Volantis, descendant of the Blood of Old Valyria. Though not written in the history books, it was passed down through oral tradition that House Valtarys was once among the dragonlords of Valyria, and trueborn blood of the dragon. It was these seemingly tall tales that shaped much of Valarr’s early life in Volantis, as it was one of the rare places in the world where the blood of Valyria remained alive and well. From a young age, he was seen to be a good-natured and clever child. As could be expected, young Valarr was almost instantly obsessed with dragons, visibly excited by the stories of the Targaryens in Westeros, the Dragon Queen in Slaver’s Bay, and the stories of dragon eggs stolen and hidden across Essos. He grew up with the rest of the diminished Valtarys household in Volantis, being taught the art of swordplay and archery aside from the normal scholarly courses, such as history and writing. Though he was deemed an apt pupil and quick to absorb knowledge, he always favored the more dangerous subjects. He wanted to be a legendary warrior like Aemon the Dragonknight or the dragonlords of Old Valyria, descendants of their shared Valyrian ancestry whose stories were etched in history books. To this end, he focused intently on his swordsmanship (Swords), imagining in each sparring session as a young lad that it was a blade of Valyrian steel in his hand. And rather than a horse or elephant, he always dreamed of riding a dragon of his own into battle. Alas, with the loss of so many dragons and the remaining dragons either weak or under the command of Targaryens in Meereen, it seemed as though this dream would remain just that…a dream. He was hardly a dragonlord. He gradually learned how little reality matched dreams. Well into his childhood, however, the dreams seemed to be more lucid and realistic. When he was ten, he saw dreams of dead elephants in the streets of Volantis, blood spattered across the streets. A year later, the Mahout Riots erupted and tore Volantis apart. When he was sixteen, he dreamt of a silver-haired man lying dead in bed, blood caking his mouth and lips. Soon after, the death of Laerys Vaelaros was announced, poisoned by any number of potential sources. Every dream seemed to be of death or bloodshed. The young Valyrian grew up thinking he was cursed by the gods, and it drove him to distrust them. The dreams never ceased, however. (Mythic: Dragon Dreams) Every time, heralding some sort of doom. After his seventeenth year, he left his family and joined the Volantene detachment marching north during the Ivory War in 365AC. Though he dreamt of death, he could hardly remain in Volantis. Death or victory, it would bring him some relief, if only temporarily. The Ambush and the Fighting Pits (365AC-369AC) Much as his luck would continue to diminish, the Dothraki Khal Mosko ambushed the Volantene force and slaughtered most of the men as they crossed the Selhoru. Another dream proven true. Few were spared, and those that were - like Valarr - were sold into slavery. Seeming like a young warrior, and recognizing him as one who had killed a few screamers before capture, the Khal chose to sell Valarr to the fighting pits of Astapor. After all, a silver-haired fighter for the pits was a rare and expensive commodity. Far more lucrative than killing him outright. Valarr spent his time in captivity cursing himself and suffering over the lives lost, guilty that he didn’t speak of his dreams and at least try to prevent the ambush. Valarr’s life revolved around the gladiatorial combat of the pits, learning how to survive rather quickly. His past training with the sword proved useful, and he soon became a fan favorite. Though no more than a slave, his victories and favor with the minor players in Astapor meant that he was constantly gifted wine, food, and women. He was never a base or materialistic man, but after some initial refusals, he learned that when you were slated to die on any given day, it was not wise to refuse. Valarr chose to drink deeply, eat what he was gifted, and love the women whenever the opportunity was granted. To a man who was expected to die, there was no need to consider honor or modesty. Eventually, a local noble raised a hefty sum and offered to buy Valarr’s freedom if he would join his personal guard. Valarr, of course, agreed. A Valyrian, he thought, wasn’t meant to be a slave. And so, in 368AC, he was made a free man and acting captain of the household guards for some Skahaz mo Reznak, or some such Ghiscari-sounding name - he never could pronounce them correctly. There, he served well, and it was a decent life. Skahaz treated him well. Valarr often wondered if he really hired him to be a companion rather than a hired sword, as the man liked to invite him to share wine and stories of Volantis and his life as a fighter in the pits. It was an easy job. Skahaz wasn’t powerful enough to make any real enemies, yet not weak enough to lack for the finer things in life. A year later, in 369AC, Skahaz was found dead. Some claimed his heart gave out, some claimed he must have been poisoned, but no one knew for sure. Without employment, Valarr opted to travel back home to Volantis. Will of the Red God (369-371AC) He took a job as a caravan guard for a merchant group, and accompanied them along the way. Past Mantarys, the Demon Road lived up to its name. Some raiders attacked the rear of the caravan and were able to steal away a few things and one slave girl before Valarr could ride to assist the guards. A few of the guards already lay dead from the ambush, with a dozen raiders facing them down. They had grown bold in the chaos that had gripped the region, it seemed. Valarr cut two men down quickly, almost severing the head of a third before he was unhorsed. One raider was able to pierce Valarr’s side with the tip of his spear as he recovered from the fall. Valarr’s reflexes were quick, but apparently not quick enough to dodge it completely. Ignoring the blood trickling from his side, he fought on and felled the brave spearman once he could close the gap between them. The other guards had killed three others in the meantime, losing one of their own in the process, causing the remaining raiders to flee. Though some of the travelers begged the merchants’ leader to follow and search for the captured girl, he wisely refused. Understandably, he couldn’t risk the caravan for the sake of one girl. Valarr, a childhood of knightly dreams and delusions of honor returning to haunt him, opted to search for the girl. The merchant refused to pay the Volantene any coin if he broke away, but Valarr had made his decision. He rode off into the hills. It was easy enough to track the raiders, as they lost a few coins and bits of loot in their frantic flight, and the winds were calm enough to preserve enough of their tracks. As dusk set in, he spotted a campfire light up in the distance on a hilltop. Opting to wait for the cover of night, he halted and dismounted, dressing his wound as best as he could. It wasn’t long after the sun disappeared on the horizon that he made his move. The fools were deep in drink and discussing what to do with the red-cloaked girl. Predictably, the popular opinion was rape, though one did wonder if they could get more money selling her into slavery as a courtesan in the Free Cities. Hotter heads prevailed, of course, and the slavery vote was tossed out. Before they could get to her smallclothes, the Valyrian already put a sword through the neck of the last in line and moved quickly with a dagger to silence another. With a sickening sound, the blade sunk through the man’s eye and into his skull. Rather than retrieve the dagger, Valarr kicked his sword loose from the first victim and prepared for the response. Two of the five down, three to go. Not the best odds, but he made his choice when he broke from the caravan to go on this fool’s errand. Time to live out his mistake or die trying. One braver soul of the three tried to lunge right in, his blade easily parried and his throat opened for the trouble. The other two were smarter, and opted to use their numerical advantage. They paced opposite directions, opening his guard a bit and forcing him to watch both sides. There was a feint, but it was hardly subtle, and Valarr didn’t take the bait. Then, they pounced. One aimed low, one aimed high. The silver-haired wanderer was able to block the high shot with his sword, but his attempt to grab the wrist of the low was a bit too late. The man’s knife sunk into his leg. It felt like it was made of fire from his knee to his hip. Rather than give him another chance, Valarr pulled the wrist inward, holding the knife deep in his leg and refusing him his blade back while he kicked the knee of the other opponent, breaking it and causing the man to crumple to the dirt before the Valyrian gave him a quick end, lodging his sword in the man’s chest from the side, passing through his ribs and into his vital organs, killing him instantly. Unfortunately, the sword was thoroughly lodged and the effort to retrieve it would mean a knife playing havoc in a wound already too deep. Turning to the last man, he could see the fear in the raider’s eyes. Valarr gave him a hard punch to the head with his free right hand, then pulled the locked wrist from his leg and forced it up into the raider’s throat, the knife still gripped firmly. He gurgled for a while, flailing ever weaker as Valarr simply held firm and watched his fire die out. As soon as it did, the Valyrian took a deep breath and stumbled back before falling to the ground, the loss of blood and shock from the newer wound taking hold as his legs gave out from under him. His last thoughts before the darkness took him were of home, and a somber resignation that he had done at least one honorable deed before he died. He only hoped the girl would make it back to the road as his mind blurred and he drifted away. The sound of birds awoke him, though his eyes took their time before remembering how to open. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. Cursing the birds, he tried to get up, but the pain in his side convinced him it wasn’t worth the effort. A woman’s voice assured him he was safe. He couldn’t hear very well, in the fog of it all, but something told him it’s what was being said as he drifted out of consciousness again. Eventually, he woke to find that he was in the Temple of the Lord of Light in Volantis. He had seen it, of course, but rarely ever entered its massive walls. Most of the Old Blood held onto the Valyrian gods - to maintain appearances, he often assumed - though he never was much for piety. Soon, a red priest informed him that he had been in and out of consciousness for the better part of a month, with many believing he was dead already by the time they arrived in Volantis. Some of the priests, the man warned with a grin, were even prepared to give him the Last Kiss, as they thought it was all but assured. Thankfully, it was identified by one of the priests as a poison delivered from the initial spear wound and through careful - and constant - administration of a salve, they were able to keep him alive, though in his mostly-comatose state at first. Soon after, he learned that the girl he had saved was en route to be given to the Temple to become a priestess. She had been the first one to speak to him when he awoke, though he wouldn’t have recognized her voice at the time. Valarr lived in Volantis for nearly two years after, from 369-371AC, keeping company with red priests and the red priestess he had freed from the raiders. He discovered her name was Jaenara, and she was also originally from Volantis. Despite being of the Old Blood, her family was outcast and she eventually wound up in chains and separated from her parents. Thankfully, a Volantene noble discovered her in Astapor and bought her to donate as a gift to the Temple. In the month’s time that Valarr was between life and death, she had already begun her practice as a priestess of the Lord of Light and was taking to the role rather respectably. He also returned to his family’s manse, learning that his parents had both passed away in his absence. His father to sickness, and his mother in childbirth with a stillborn soon after. After the news of the Dothraki ambush, they understandably assumed Valarr had died. Rather than correct the registry and claim his household, he chose to return to the Temple. Fighting pits and raiders, he could face, but the trappings of Volantene nobility and politics weren’t things he was prepared to face. The Crimson Company (371AC) Though far from a romantic affair, Valarr and Jaenara became close over time. She was quiet, and not one to socialize with others. When Valarr sat with some of the other priests of the temple, however, she was more apt to join and listen. Mainly, they enjoyed hearing his tales of the pits in Astapor, and of the Dothraki horselords. Some of them shared the stories with others at the temple to varying reactions. Many scoffed at the stories, believing them to be the delusions of an idiot desperate for attention. Others found him an interesting reprieve from their day-to-day life at the temple. Of course, they enjoyed skewing his stories into lessons on R’hllor, or claim that his survival was a gift from the red god. Valarr’s ambivalence toward the religion was troubling for them to accept, he quickly learned, especially given the fact that he was a native son of Volantis. He didn’t feel anything toward either the Red God or the Valyrian gods of his ancestors. Perhaps, he thought, he had lost that connection somewhere between being captured and beaten by Dothraki and living in the fighting pits for a few years. He could easily tell the priests did their best to change his mind. Nevertheless, he decided it was time to depart. Volantis felt less like home since his departure, and after learning of his parents’ deaths, he preferred a life of freedom over the confinement between walls of black stone. He ended up joining a sellsword group called the Crimson Company planning to depart from Volantis and head up the Rhoyne to take a contract in Qohor. After the rapport he had built, and the stories he shared, the Temple allowed Jaenara to accompany him on his journey. She had been unsuccessful at making headway in converting the people of Astapor, but this was seen at another chance at serving the Lord of Light abroad. The priests felt that R’hllor had put Valarr in her path, and it was his will that she travel with him. She preached to the Company of R’hllor’s light, and told of visions and blessings he had granted to those who believed. Some were inspired by it, while most paid it no mind. Once they had reached the more open waters of Dagger Lake, a messenger from the Qohorik informed them of an urgent change. They were going to be contracted to exterminate a band of Dothraki who had broken off from their khalasar to raid caravans on the roads south of Qohor. The band had intensified their raids, leading the Qohorik to double the contract if they rerouted to intercept the Dothraki as they moved to return to the Great Grass Sea on the South end of the Forest of Qohor. Their captain, Vhaego the Red, accepted the contract, and the ships changed course to land on the eastern bank of the lake. Scouts were able to follow the rumors and corpses to a group of hills further south of the road. The Company prepared and marched quickly to set an ambush. They moved day and night, stopping only briefly to rest in order to gain ground. The group’s scouts pinned the Dothraki as heading for the South end of the Forest, just as the Qohorik had surmised. Ditches were dug alongside the roads to break the Dothraki horses, and archers were set along the path in cover. As a report of the Dothraki’s approach reached the group, Jaenara came to Valarr and asked him to show her his sword. Holding his hand, she pressed it against the blade until blood slowly trickled across the flat of it. She pulled her hands across, painting the sword with blood. It ignited with flame as she muttered a prayer in Valyrian. Without much more than a glance, she returned to cover away from the roads and the impending battle. (Arson/R'hllor) The Company was as bewildered as Valarr at the burning blade, but similarly put it aside as the Dothraki riders came into view. The ditches did their work, unhorsing a good amount and allowing a ground battle for most of the center while archers and spears held the flanks. Valarr’s flaming sword shook most of the Dothraki as he charged, though the Dothraki weren’t usually much for fleeing. To their credit, they were a culture of brave warriors, and they held firm. Valarr cut them down all the same, killing an estimated eight screamers himself before the battle was over. In the end, the Dothraki who weren’t killed ended up fleeing, grabbing whatever stray horses had lost their previous riders. So many died or had otherwise been unhorsed that it wasn’t a difficult task. The archers used them for practice, dropping a few stragglers while a the remainder managed to escape. Valarr wondered how their Khal would receive this message. The Lord and the Commander (371AC-Present) Impressed with Valarr’s ability, Vhaego invited him to stay on with the Company. After some consideration, Valarr agreed. Throughout the next three years, Valarr would distinguish himself, eventually serving as one of Vhaego’s two lieutenants alongside a warrior named Lucaerys Daertheos of Valysar. The two often competed, but always out of respect for one another. Both men quickly garnered a reputation, and devotion from the rest of the Company. Vhaego treated them as his sons. Lucaerys the Wyvern and Valarr were regarded as heroes within the Crimson Company, as much as that was worth. Meanwhile, Jaenara continued to speak of her Red God, and many within the Company began to convert. Whatever failure she met in Astapor, she was finding great success within the few hundred traveling sellswords in the Crimson Company. Eventually, Valarr would even share his dreams with Vhaego, hoping they might help steer the Company when they were able to make sense of them. It was, in a sense, his attempt at making good on his failure years prior with the Volantene expedition that saw him cast in chains by the Dothraki. If he would've known, he might've saved the entire expedition. Now, all he could do was hope he could prevent the slaughter or misfortunes of the Company he had thrown his lot in with. Though he kept them in confidence with Vhaego, rumors swirled that Valarr's god was blessing him with visions. With Valarr, his seemingly-prophetic dreams, and his flaming sword as the de facto poster child for the light of R'hllor, Jaenara was finding a much more receptive audience for her teachings. Within the three years, a majority of the Company had converted. The influence of Valarr and his red woman were already changing the Company from within. The Company took on numerous contracts, even venturing out from the Rhoyne from time to time. Though relatively few in number, their ability to obtain results garnered them some decent measure of respect amongst the Free Cities. The Crimson Company saw a rise in stock, with many believing the Lord of Light had played a part. Since the young Valyrian and his red priestess joined the company, they had seen victory after victory. Divine guidance or not, it was easy to make a case for it when things were going smoothly and a man with silver hair and a burning sword were on your side. Unfortunately, such success rarely came without a cost. Even R'hllor required sacrifice, from time to time. It was in a skirmish East of Volantis that would see the Company's path change in a more drastic fashion. Vhaego would receive a mortal wound, succumbing to it shortly after the battle. Leadership of the Company would be put to a vote, as Vhaego never named a successor. Tensions were high, as many expected a fierce dispute between the two lieutenants - Valarr and Lucaerys. To the surprise of many, Lucaerys cast the first vote...for Valarr. Most others followed suit and Valarr was near-unanimously selected as the new commander. After days of solitude in the Red Temple of Volantis, Valarr returned to the Company, ready to lead them onward. Timeline * 348 AC: Valarr Valtarys, son of Vaegar Valtarys and Old Blood of Valyria, is born in Volantis. * 359 AC: Valarr begins having what are known as Dragon Dreams, foreseeing the Mahout Riots before they break out. This is the first of many. * 365 AC: Valarr joined the Volantene detachment north in the Ivory War, and was among the few captured instead of slain by the Dothraki Khal and sold to the fighting pits of Astapor. * 368 AC: After surviving the pits for years, Valarr is purchased and freed by a pit-obsessed local noble, Skahaz mo Reznak. He is made captain of his personal guard and treated to extravagant comforts. * 369 AC: Skahaz dies under mysterious circumstances. Valarr joins a caravan to Volantis. He helps defend the caravan from raiders, breaking off to rescue a captured girl. Grievously wounded in the process, he falls ill from a poisoned wound and awakens in Volantis a month later. The girl was a priestess of R’hllor returning to the Temple named Jaenara. * 371 AC: Valarr decides to leave Volantis, joining a sellsword company known as the Crimson Company as they depart Volantis for Qohor. Jaenara joins him. He participates in some small contracts along the way and fights well, earning the respect of the captain and sellswords. * 372 AC: Valarr converts to R’hllorism from the Valyrian gods. His Red Priestess teaches him. * 374 AC: At a crossroads, Valarr decides to remain with the Crimson Company rather than depart for other ventures. He is eventually made second-in-command by the captain, Vhaego the Red. * 375 AC: Vhaego dies of his wounds after a battle East of Volantis against a growing band of raiders. The Crimson Company elects Valarr as their new captain, and he accepts the role after six days of silent contemplation in the Temple at Volantis. Followers (NPCs) Jaenara, Red Priestess: Age 20. A Volantene born to pious parents. The last of thirteen siblings, her parents gifted her to the Temple as an offering. Rather than become a Temple prostitute, she was found to be a worthy candidate for a priestess and followed that path. She spent time in Astapor attempting to preach R’hllor’s light, but found little success. On the return journey, she was abducted by raiders and rescued by Valarr Valtarys. She has followed him since they left Volantis and converted him to her faith. She sees him as her lone success, and believes him to be blessed by R’hllor. Archetype: Zealot Lucaerys Daertheos: Age 31. Lieutenant to Valarr now that the Volantene is captain. Originally from Valysar, he was born to a family of traders who made their business from travelers on the Rhoyne. He was recruited to the Crimson Company by the last captain, Vhaego, when he was 18. A skilled spearman and a capable leader, he became a valued member of the company. When Valarr joined and distinguished himself, Lucaerys felt no jealousy. He respects anyone of strength or ability. Lucaerys put aside his own pride to cast the first vote for Valarr as captain, and serves as his lieutenant. Nicknamed "the Wyvern". Archetype: Warrior (Polearms) Aurion: Age 62. An odd old wanderer who has chosen to travel with the company. He looks decidedly Valyrian, though constantly changes his story on where he’s from. This leads most to doubt whether Aurion is his true name. While he’s rather eccentric, he is known to be a source of sage wisdom more often than not. He carries odd knowledge of Valyrian lore, Essosi history, and the subject of dragons. He enjoys imparting it upon the other members of the company and regaling them with his stories, but isn't much for casual conversation or socializing. He has taken an obvious interest in Valarr and Jaenara, but isn’t among the converts to the Lord of Light, nor is he likely ever to be by his admission. Archetype: Wanderer Category:Sellsword Category:Essosi